My Breaking Dawn
by MandyLittleton
Summary: Que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Bella al decidir traer al mundo al fruto de su amor con Edward? y por la mente de Edward?. Etapa embarazo y post amanecer. - No me juzguen por mi pesimo summary Rated M por posibles encuentros futuros-
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio**

Edward había llamado "cosa" a mi pequeño pateador, Edward quería matarlo…no podia creerlo.

Sabia que lo hacia por mi seguridad, pero matar a mi bebe…a nuestro bebe.

Era demasiado.

Ante estos pensamientos mi pequeño Edward se removió inquieto en mi interior,"tranquilo cariño, todo va a estar bien" pensaba una y otra vez, pero en realidad no estaba segura.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Nº 1: **Protegido**

Edward había estado callado durante todo el trayecto en avión, no dejaba de observarme y note como su mirada se volvía inquieta al ver como me cubría el estomago a causa de las pataditas del bebe.

Mientras miraba por la ventanilla me torturaba el pensamiento de lo que podría causarle a Edward mi decisión, odiaba verlo sufrir, y aun mas por mi culpa.

En cuanto nos bajamos del avión y llegamos al aeropuerto las manos me empezaron a sudar y comencé a tener nauseas, al ver que me ponía verde Edward me apretó contra su costado, seguro pensaba que era por el embarazo pero el no sabia la nada de la tarea que debía llevar a cabo.

Luego de recoger nuestro equipaje divise en la puerta a mi familia vampira. Mire de reojo a Edward, no vi nada extraño en el. Y no le quise dar oportunidad.

Apenas me encontré con la mirada de Rosalie salí disparada en su dirección y la abracé con las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. Rose me escondió detrás de ella y entonces le vi el rostro a Edward.

Estaba descompuesto.

Seguro ya había visto en la cabeza de Rosalie nuestra conversación telefónica.

-Bella, por favor, ven aquí-dijo con una mano extendida en mi dirección.

Se acerco un paso y Rosalie le enseño los dientes y le lanzo un gruñido.

-Que esta sucediendo aquí?-pregunto Emmet mirando con incredulidad a Rosalie y a mi. Edward parecía estar a punto de saltar encima de Rosalie.

-Edward, Rose, este no es lugar-pidió Carlisle-discutamos esto en casa.

-No hay nada que discutir-gruño Edward-Bella-me llamo.

-No- le dije lo mas suave posible.

-Estamos llamando la atención y sugiero que nos vayamos antes de que alguien llame a seguridad-dijo Carlisle.

Esme me tomo por el otro brazo empujándome con dulzura hacia la salida.

Rosalie entro conmigo a la parte trasera del Mercedes de Carlisle mientras en el asiento del copiloto entraba Edward.

El viaje fue de un silencio sepulcral lleno de constantes miradas asesinas por parte de Edward y Rose. Si las miradas matasen…

En cuanto llegamos a la casa me sentí mejor, mi vida había cambiado tanto en unas pocas semanas que me aliviaba estar en un lugar que seguía exactamente igual a como yo lo recordaba. Todos nos dirigimos hacia la sala, apenas llegue me senté en uno de los sofá blancos. Aun no sucedía nada y ya estaba cansada. Edward entro hecho una furia mientras que Rosalie seguía de pie enfrente de mí.

-Bella, por favor, no hagas esto- me suplico Edward con un sonido extraño.

-No, Edward, escúchame…-

-Edward, que sucede?- me interrumpió Carlisle.

-Bella me llamo, necesitaba mi ayuda, ya que el descorazonado no quiere entrar en razón-respondió Rose con una mirada despectiva hacia Edward.

Carlisle me miro sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Carlisle, quiero tenerlo-le dije pero se pareció mas a una suplica.

-Bella, eso no es posible, tu no puedes…-comenzó Carlisle.

-Deja de incitarla a tener…deseos estupidos-respondió Edward a un pensamiento que debía de haber tenido Rosalie.

Genial, ahora se discutía mi cordura.

-No es un deseo estupido, es lo que yo quiero-eleve mi voz por primera vez.

-Aun así no se puede Bella-me contesto Edward.

-Edward, yo voy a poder, confía un poco en mi-le suplique.

-No Bella, tu no entiendes, ni usando toda tu fuerza de voluntad resistirías a algo así, no conoces todas esas leyendas que hay por ahí.

-Eso son justamente, puras leyendas-replique.

-Muchas son ciertas, sino mira lo que te he hecho-al final se le quebró la voz.

-Tu no me has hecho nada Edward…-odiaba verlo sufrir.

-No vamos a discutir esto, va a ser rápido, no vas a sentirlo.

En ese momento me aferre a mi vientre como si eso ayudara a mantener a mi bebe conmigo.

Esme se me acerco, se sentó a mi lado y me tomo de la mano con una mirada dulce en los ojos.

-Estas segura?, lo has pensado bien?-me pregunto.

Edward iba a abrir la boca.

-Claro que si, aunque no deba pensar nada, Edward-dije girándome en su dirección- es muy tarde, no puedo matarlo, ya lo quiero-dije mientras volvían las lagrimas a mis ojos.

-Si tú quieres tenerlo…-me dijo Esme dándome un apretón en una mano y con una mirada de lo más maternal.

-No!-grito Edward sobresaltando a todos-tu también?, quieres que ella muera?

-Claro que no-replico Esme medio ofendida-pero esos son sus deseos y ella es la que lo lleva adentro.

Me aliviaba tanto que ella lo entendiera, las mejillas se me empaparon a causa de la emoción.

-Con cada minuto que pasamos discutiendo esta estupidez esa cosa sigue creciendo y lastimándola-gruño Edward con una mirada desquiciada.

-Te agradecería que dejaras de llamarlo así-me hería escuchar de la manera en como se refería a nuestro bebe.

-Y como quieres que lo llame?-me grito- no es un lindo bebe lo que llevas ahí dentro Bella.

Cada palabra que utilizaba mas me dolía, no por sus elecciones sino porque fuera el quien las dijera.

-Yo no voy a deshacerme de este bebe, y ya que no puedes vivir con eso supongo que tendré que irme-le dije con las lagrimas que brotaban sin parar de mis ojos.

-No, no quiero que te alejes de mi Bella-dijo descompuesto de nuevo-pero no quiero que te lastimen.

-El único que me lastima en este momento eres tu-dije eso sin pensar, era como admitir que todos los temores de Edward eran ciertos, que todo era su culpa, y no era así.

La expresión de su rostro fue de nuevo dolor en mi pecho.

-No, Edward, no quise decir eso, no es verdad-intente remediarlo, entonces me levante y quise acercarme a el, acariciar su rostro y consolarlo, pero Rosalie no me lo permitió-Edward, te lo suplico, ten un poco de confianza en mi, voy a poder.

-No Bella, tú no sabes.

-Sepa o no mi decisión esta tomada…- en ese momento me tambalee hacia atrás, pero no me di la cabeza contra el suelo gracias a que Rose me atrapo-Estoy bien, estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño mareo-quise tranquilizar a todos.

-Edward, no puedo obligarla en contra de su voluntad, no es correcto- le dijo Carlisle.

-Pero si lo es dejarla morir?-Edward estaba a punto de explotar de la indignación.

-No, haremos todo lo que sea posible-al ver que Edward no lo iba a aceptar intento con otra cosa-al menos dejemos descansar a Bella por ahora en vista de resguardar su salud.

Edward no dijo nada pero Rose me llevo en brazos hasta arriba, al pasar por su lado quise tocar su hombro, decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero no supe que.

**De verdad espero que les guste esta loca idea, bueno, no tan loca, pero si mi manera de escribir.**

**Al fin lo pude subir gracias a la ayuda de Troyis, muchas gracias!**

**Me voy a manejar así:**

**Por favor, dejen un review, acepto comentarios, sugerencias, o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra para hacer de esta historia algo mejor.**

**He cambiado mi idea, escuchare todas sus sugerencias y tratare lo mas que pueda de llevarlas todas a la historia, esto no lo podría hacer sin su ayuda.**

**Esto es fruto de quedarme hasta las 5 de la mañana (en serio lo digo) leyendo sus historias, que me apasionan muchísimo.**

**Si alguien leyó algo casi igual a lo que yo pongo por favor hágamelo saber, no quiero que piensen que me copio de nadie, respeto muchísimo su trabajo y dedicación a los fics, y si es así les pido mil disculpas y lo cambiare en el siguiente capitulo. Tratare de subir lo mas seguido posible, también tengo varias ideas para otros fics, que luego les contare**

***En vez de besos les mando mordidas ******** jaja**

**P.D.: por favor, cuídense mucho de la influenza, es horrible lo que esta pasando, cuídense porque así también están cuidando a los demás.**

**Los saluda atentamente: **

**·MandySwanCullen **


	3. Te extraño

Capitulo Nº 2: **Te extraño**

-Todo va a salir bien, vas a ver- me dijo esa misma noche Rosalie.

Habia pasado todo el dia acostada en la habitación de Edward. Aun no lograba acostumbrarme al buen trato por parte de Rosalie y tampoco sabia por que habia aceptado a ayudarme pero era la unica persona que tenia en ese momento. La unica completamente dispuesta a cuidar de mi bebe.

No dejaba de pensar en Edward, en su expresión torturada cada vez que me miraba, yo sabia que se estaba castigando a si mismo y no queria que hiciera eso.

Siempre que el bebe pateaba me daba cuenta de cuanto extrañaba a Edward, como queria que estuviera conmigo, tomandome de la mano, acariciando mi vientre para sentir las pataditas de nuestro bebe, pero lo mas importante de todo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, me parecia que hacia tanto que no lo veia sonreir, esa sonrisa torcida que me quitaba el aliento.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?- me pregunto Rosalie al ver como se me llenaban los ojos de lagrimas.

Sentia que necesitaba descargar toda la tristeza que tenia adentro que hacia que sintiera una dolorosa presion en el pecho y que si no sacaba hacia fuera iva a lograr consumirme.

-Ay Rose- empezaban a caer las lagrimas por mis mejillas- quisiera estar con Edward, decirle que todo va a estar bien y que me crea, hacerlo feliz de nuevo- Me odiaba a mi misma por eso, por verlo asi, tan… desdichado, y todo por mi culpa. Lo tenia muy claro, pero la razon de todo esto era tan importante…

-Lo se Bella, pero es por la seguridad del bebe, viendo como estaba hoy el desalmado de mi hermano es mejor mantenerlo alejado.

Edward tenia prohibido entrar en la habitación mientras yo estuviera ahí.

Rosalie le dijo que no iva a permitir que se me acercara, por supuesto Edward no iva a dejar las cosas asi nomas.

Dicho esto Edward se le tiro encima a Rosalie diciendole que no tenia ningun derecho en alejarme de el. La pelea no paso a mayores ya que Emmet y Esme sostuvieron a Rose y Carlisle y Jasper a Edward.

En ese momento alguien golpeo la puerta.

-Bella, por favor, puedo pasar?- era Edward. No era la primera vez que habia tocado.

La mire a Rosalie.

-No!- le grito.

-Rose…- le suplique. Lo necesitaba. Mas que a nada en este mundo. Tampoco iva a dejar que le hiciera daño al bebe.-Aunque sea danos unos minutos- puso cara de no cambiar de opinión-cualquier cosa que pase de seguro vas a enterarte- dije sabedora de lo potente que puede ser el oido de un vampiro.

-Esta bien- dijo a regañadientes- pero estare justo detrás de la puerta- advirtió.

-Gracias- le dije.

Se levanto del piso, camino hacia la puerta y la abrio.

-Entra- le dijo a Edward- con cuidado con lo que haces, a menos que quieras pasar toda la noche en el bosque tratando de armar de nuevo las articulaciones de tus dedos- le amenazo. Edward le lanzo un gruñido y entro.

Apenas nuestras miradas se encontraron se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, pero me contuve para que el no pensara que yo sufria.

-Bella-dijo arrodillandose a mi lado y tomandome de la mano-como te sientes?- dijo conteniendo la voz.

-Estoy bien- la voz se me quebro al final, de seguro creia que le estaba mintiendo.

-Estas segura?- me dijo incredulo, yo asenti con la cabeza- Entonces porque lloras?- dijo mientras me secaba las lagrimas con la punta de los dedos.

Esta bien, era hora de confesarme.

-Por esta situación, porque te extraño.

-Yo tambien te extraño y no sabes cuanto, yo quisiera estar contigo pero tu y Rosalie- se atraganto al nombrarla-no me lo permiten.

-Edward, después de cómo estuviste hoy…-vacile-no se de lo que seas capaz- la confese- tengo que cuidar de este bebe.

-No, no tienes- me contradijo, molesto de nuevo.

No le dije nada, no tenia fuerzas en ese momento para discutir con el.

Otra vez comenze a llorar.

-Lo siento- dijo secando mis lagrimas de nuevo, el roce de sus dedos en mi piel, le daba descargas a mis corazon-se que soy rudo contigo, pero lo hago solo porque te quiero, y no puedo vivir sin ti- estaba tan triste, me mataba saber que yo era la culpable de eso.

-Lo se, se que quieres cuidarme, y yo tambien te quiero, pero tambien quiero a este bebe y no puedo matarlo- se quedo callado de la pura rabia- no quiero que estes asi- dije acariciando su rostro- se que te hago sufrir- quiso replicar- y no quiero eso, pero no veo otra manera de protegerlo, el solo me tiene a mi Edward.

El no hablaba y tampoco estaba segura de querer escuchar lo que tenia para decir.

-Edward…-su nombre salio de entre mis labios como si fuera la mas tierna de las caricias.

Me rodeo con los brazos y me apreto con cuidado contra su pecho.

Yo tambien lo abraze con fuerza.

-Edward, ya que yo no voy a cambiar de opinión por lo menos… podemos estar juntos?-le pregunte mirandome las manos.

Me di cuenta que quiso decir algo sobre lo de mi opinión pero se callo, en cambio dijo.

-Claro que si, mi amor, es lo que mas quiero- si los vampiros pudieran llorar el lo estaria haciendo- quiero cuidar de ti.

En ese momento no habia nada mas que decir.

Iva a intentar que mi esposo y mi bebe pudieran coexistir en un mismo mundo, el mio.

**Edward POV**

Me habia casado con la mujer que amo, dudo mucho que hubiera una luna de miel mas especial que la mia, era el vampiro…no, el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Pero una vez mas el destino venia a arruinarlo todo.

Aunque cuanto mas lo pensaba sabia quien era el verdadero culpable, yo.

Un monstruo. Un miserable. La mas horrible criatura. Eso era yo.

No existian palabras suficientes para describirme.

Una vez mas habia logrado lo peor.

Lastimar y destruir la vida de Bella, mi Bella.

Apenas me entere que estaba embarazada… embarazada de mi, de un vampiro.

Se supone que la paternidad es algo maravilloso, menos para mi.

No es que no me hubiera gustado formar una familia con Bella. Era uno de mis mas grandes temores, que hariamos el dia que Bella quisiera formar una familia. Yo no podia darle eso. No podia hacer que Bella fuera mama. Y estoy seguro de que seria una maravillosa madre.

Pero yo no era humano. Que podia esperar de un niño mio?, una preciosa criatura?, no, un monstruo al igual que yo, otro igual a mi que destruiria la vida de la razon de mi existencia.

Pero lo que mas me sorprendio fue la actitud de Bella, nunca me imagine que ella quisiera tanto ser madre, nunca me lo habia dicho, es mas, cuando lo hablamos le resto importancia.

Pero aquí estaba, poniendo en riesgo su vida por…eso. Ni siquiera podia decirlo.

Ella pensaba que podria con ello, pero no, ella no lo soportaria, no era lo suficientemente fuerte, y yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para perderla.

Desde que llegamos a Forks no me habian dejado hablar con ella.

Ya estaba cansado.

_________________________________

-Claro que si mi amor, es lo que mas quiero-no iva a cambiar de opinión, pero debia aprovechar todo el tiempo del mundo para estar con ella, todo los que nos quedara, por las dudas- quiero cuidar de ti- aunque fuera tarde, aunque ya la hubiera sentenciado, debia tratar de hacerle todo mas… llevadero.

La mire a los ojos, esos profundos ojos, esos profundos ojos que tanto amaba.

La queria, la necesitaba, sabia que ella estaba muy triste por mi causa. Habia dicho que me hacia infeliz, pero no era asi, ella era mi felicidad, mi todo. No me gustaba verla asi, tenia que hacerle sentir todo el amor que sentia por ella, aunque era tan grande que hacerle sentir todo mi amor seria imposible, ni en un millon de años podria.

Me acerque a ella y roce mis labios con los suyos, no era suficiente.

La tome fuerte del rostro y la bese con fuerza. Tratando hacerla sentir todo lo que sentia por ella. Ella tambien me beso con impaciencia, al mismo tiempo que caian lagrimas de sus ojos.

Me separe de ella para dejarla respirar.

-Te amo, nunca olvides que eres y seras lo que mas amo en el mundo-le dije triste, mas triste de lo que he estado nunca.

-Yo tambien te amo,y siempre te voy a amar-me dijo llorosa.

No habia nada mas que decir por el momento.

Si hubiera sido por mi, hubiera seguido con mis demostraciones de amor pero Bella debia descansar, sabia que no habia logrado pegar ojo desde que llegamos.

Me acoste a su lado y la acurruque sobre mi pecho.

-Duerme mi vida, que tengas dulces sueños mi Bella, yo estare aquí- se durmió al instante, seguro estaba muy cansada.

Yo tambien cerre los ojos mientras acariciaba su cabello. Nos esperaban tantas cosas, sabia que esto no iva a ser un camino facil, ya me habria sumergido en la miseria de no ser por el angel que tenia a mi lado.

**New chapter!**

**Se que es tarde mucho para actualizar, prometo no volverlo a hacer.**

**Les cuento mi pobre y estupida razon?( me voy a sentir tan tonta al decirlo…)**

**Todavia me estoy acostumbrando a la pagina, la uso hace rato pero no para subir mi propia historia, y me paso con este mismo que me paso antes razon por la cual no iniciaba mas el fic, mi capitulo se subia a mi cuenta, estaba ahí pero no se publicaba, porque?, porque lo estaba haciendo mal o algo me faltaba, y cuando llego la hora de subir este capitulo me di cuenta que no me acordaba lo que habia hecho para subir lo anterior, jaja!,me queria matar, pero recien lo acabo de descubrir otra vez y ahora no me lo olvidoXD, por eso subo a las…5 y algo de la madrugada…que ahorario!, es que a esta hora me quedo leyendo sus fics, los que tengo en mis FF's.**

**Ahora pasando lo de mi "incidente"…**

**Se suponia que el Edward POV no venia hasta el proximo capitulo pero decidi adelantarlo.**

**Espero que les guste, a mi si, me da tanta tristeza edward…ai no qiero pensar en el sufriendo.**

**PLIZ LEAN ESTO: me gustaria que opinaran sobre esta idea, si les gusta o no.**

**La idea principal de este fic era que trascurriera asi: desde que Bella y Edward llegan a Forks de su luna de miel en Isla Esme, pasando por todo el embarazo hasta que nace Renesmee y después seguirlo desde que termina el libro, o sea parte de mi total invension.**

**Pero una amiga me dijo si podia seguirlo todo, o sea hacer la parte que no escribiria(desde el nacimiento de Nessie en adelante).**

**Y como no lo quiero repetir y que se haga muy denso pense en como seria hacer esa parte de Bella pero con Edward POV.**

**Seria en Breaking Dawn la parte de libro 2 de Bella pero con Edward pov.**

**No se que les parece, diganme ustedes si les gustaria que hiciera eso.**

**Y por ultimo, los agradecimientos a los que dejaron reviews, no se dan una idea de lo que significa para alguien que le gusta escribir tanto como yo saber que hay gente hermosa como ustedes(twilighters!) que se toman su tiempito para leer mi fic, les juro que la primera vez que lo vi publicado casi lloro de la emocion.**

**Si me ayudan con aunque sea 10 reviews mas con las opiniones pliz, subo rapidito******

**Abrazo de oso estilo Emmet para todas!**

**Los saluda atentamente: **

**·MandySwanCullen **


	4. Bienvenido a mi nueva vida

Reviews!: 

Acá voy a responder a algunos de sus reviews.

**Liloc, Mrs. Cullen, Gaby, Vale Cullen : **Me alegro que les haya gustado la idea , gracias por el apoyo.

**Vale Cullen : **La pegaste!, jaja, me leíste el pensamiento, yo ya tenia la idea de hacer un capitulo en el que estén los POV de todos. Con el tema de Alice y Rose, hablabas de que ellas quedaran embarazadas también?, no entendí muy bien, si me podes sacar de la duda te lo agradecería.

______________________________________________________________________

Capitulo Nº 3: Bienvenido a mi nueva vida.

**Edward POV:**

Eran pasadas las 5 de la mañana y mi ángel dormía placidamente en mis brazos. Placidamente sin mencionar las veces que se retorcía en la cama murmurando cosas sin sentido, pero por sus expresiones se notaba que no era un sueño bonito.

"Edward…"- mire a mi Bella, pero ella seguía dormida. Cada vez que murmuraba mi nombre me hacia preguntar que era lo que soñaba. Se retorció un poco mas sonriente y de pronto su expresión cambio a una mueca de dolor y vi como se llevaba las manos a su estomago. Gruñí en mi interior. Esa cosa la estaba haciendo daño. Quería despertarla para preguntarle si estaba bien, pero tenia miedo por si despertarla empeoraría su malestar al ser mas conciente de ello estando despierta.

"Déjala, no le pasa nada"- dijo Rosalie. Ella había pasado toda la noche sentada en el suelo en las sombras de mi cuarto. Apenas supo que iba a pasar la noche con Bella allí se rehusó a dejarme solo con ella, y Bella había estado de acuerdo, seguro por miedo a que nos peleáramos. Mientras se callara iba a ser muy fácil hacer de cuenta que ella no estaba, esa era una técnica que había estado perfeccionando a los largo de las ultimas décadas. Igual nunca me había importado nadie más que Bella estando con ella.

Esa noche no pensé mucho en todo lo que sucedía, si venia algunos de esos pensamientos atormentadores lo expulsaba rápidamente de mi mente. Ya tendría tiempo de sumergirme en el impacto de estas nuevas emociones que llegaron a mi desde que supe que Bella estaba… argh, no quiero ni pensarlo.

A mi lado mi Bella se retorcía de nuevo, pero estaba vez sin esa mueca de disgusto.

Empezó a abrir lentamente esos hermoso ojos chocolate que tenia y a desperezarse estirando cada músculo…

"Buenos días mi vida"- le dije con el único tono que podía usar con ella. El de un completo baboso enamorado.

"Buenos días amor"- me dijo sonriente. Mirarla sonreír llenaba mi alma de emociones que nunca habría conocido en toda mi larga existencia si no fuera porque ella entro en mi vida.

"Como te sientes?"- dije acariciando su bello rostro.

"Bien…y tu?"- me dijo no muy segura por miedo de saber mi respuesta.

"Estoy bien"- mientras este a su lado siempre iba a estar bien.

Mientras la miraba detenidamente para verificar que su respuesta había sido verdadera su rostro cambio afirmando mi sospecha y se levanto corriendo un poco débil hacia el baño que había en la habitación. Yo la seguí rápidamente con Rosalie pegada a mis espaldas.

Bella se acerco al retrete y vomito escandalosamente, como venia haciendo desde hace días. Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento era estar con ella y esperar a que se le pasara mientras acariciaba su espalda con cuidado.

Apenas termino me miro avergonzada.

"Estas mejor?"- le pregunte.

"Si, estoy mejor"- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de levantarse, pero apenas se estiro para ponerse de pie casi se resbala contra el suelo, pero claro, siempre que yo estuviera ahí nunca dejaría que ella caiga.

"Estas bien?"- le pregunte acomodándola mejor entre mis brazos, si antes pensaba que estaba débil, ahora…

"Si, estoy bien, gracias por atraparme, como siempre…"- dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada. Ese simple gesto la hacia ver tan adorable…Levanto la mirada y dijo:"Creo que tenemos hambre"- refunfuñe ante la palabra "tenemos".

"Entonces bajemos a comer algo, debes alimentarte bien, tu y el bebe"- quería arrancar la canilla del lavamanos y tirarsela por la cabeza. Como odiaba que alimentara sus esperanzas.

Pero deje mi odio de lado y me dispuse a bajar por las escaleras hacia la cocina con Bella en mis brazos.

"Buenos días cariño"- le dijo con una dulce sonrisa mi madre al encontrarla al pie de la escalera. "Como te encuentras?"- le pregunto.

"Bien, aunque tengo un poco de hambre"- respondió Bella sonriendo también.

"Ya me ocupo de tu desayuno cielo"- dijo Esme entrando en la cocina.

"No, no es necesario, yo puedo prepararme algo"- dijo Bella apenada.

"Nada de eso, tu siéntate y descansa"- le dijo Esme.

La lleve a Bella hacia la sala donde se encontraban Emmet y Jasper mirando la televisión y la senté en uno de los sofás.

Emmet y Jasper la saludaron mientras yo me sentaba a su lado y la tomaba de la mano.

Ante el gesto me sonrió y se acurruco a mi lado.

Tembló al hacer aquello.

Tome una de las frazadas que descansaban en el otro sofá y la arrope para que no se congelara al contacto con mi fría piel.

"Gracias"- me dijo con una mirada dulce.

"Te amo"- no pude evitar decírselo al mirarla.

"Yo también te amo"- dijo acariciándome el rostro con una de sus suaves manos.

Me iba a acercar a besarla cuando en ese momento apareció Esme con su desayuno.

"Por lo que se tienes antojos por los huevos"- dijo suspicaz Esme.

Bella me miro levantando una ceja y se dio vuelta para sonreírle a Esme.

Comió más rápido de lo normal pero sabía a que se debía eso.

Estaba tan absorto en mis propios pensamientos que apenas me di cuenta cuando Bella se levanto corriendo al terminar de comer hacia el baño. Yo la seguí.

Vomito todo lo que había desayunado, como siempre.

Cada vez que terminaba de vomitar se veía tan débil, me hacia sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía verla así.

"Como te sientes?"- hacer esa pregunta ya era una completa estupidez.

"Estoy bien"- dijo Bella….. Si , se te nota! Pensé yo.

Y la lleve de vuelta el sofá, la recosté y la tape con una de las mantas. Esta vez no m senté a su lado, lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos era el contacto con mi fría piel.

" Adonde vas?"- me pregunto mi ángel haciendo un puchero que la hacia ver aun mas angelical al ver que me encaminaba hacia las escaleras.

"Ahora vengo mi amor, voy un minuto a hablar con Carlisle, no me tardo"- le di un beso en la frente y me fui.

Sabia que Carlisle estaba en su despacho sumergido en sus miles de libros, historias medicas, hasta leyendas de nuestro mundo, cualquier cosa que le pueda servir a mi Bella.

"Pasa Edward"- dijo mi padre al otro lado de la puerta.

"Que voy a hacer?"- le pregunte, aunque sabia que el tampoco tenia idea.

"He visto como la afectan los síntomas de este embarazo, son los mismos que el de un embarazo común pero mucho mas fuertes, lo que mas me preocupa en estos momentos es que no pueda retener nada de alimento, es como si el feto rechazara cualquier tipo de nutriente por alguna razón, lo cual me extraña porque el también lo necesita, y la otra cosa que me preocupa es el crecimiento del feto, tiene apenas unos 18 días de embarazo y ya parece que tuviera 3 meses, es obvio que el embarazo no va a durar los 9 meses convencionales, y eso significa que tenemos aun menos tiempo para actuar, aunque todavía no se como"- dijo todo esto muy rápido, ya con solo decirlo se le notaba cansancio en la voz, lo cual me asusto porque el nunca se notaba cansado.

"Edward, lo que vamos a hacer por ahora son unos estudios, todos los que son de rutina, hasta una ecografía, quiero intentar extraer aunque sea una pequeña muestra del feto, necesitamos saber lo mas que podamos sobre lo que esta creciendo en su interior"- dijo critico- "Donde esta ella ahora?"- me pregunto.

"La deje descansando en la sala"- le dije

"OK, tráela así empezaremos cuanto antes"- Salí del despacho y me fui a buscar a Bella.

En cuanto llegue abajo la vi completamente dormida, se veía tan serena que no quise despertarla, pero debía hacerlo.

"Bella, cariño, despierta"- le dije dulcemente.

**BELLA POV:**

"Bella, cariño, despierta".

Me queje, no quería despertar, al fin había logrado dormirme, estaba muy cansada.

"Vamos mi amor, hay unas cosas que debes hacer, te prometo que después dormirás todo lo que quieras"- me dijo la voz de Edward.

A duras penas abrí los ojos.

"Que cosas!?"- salto Rosalie a mi lado interponiéndose entre Edward y yo.

"Rosalie, calma"- dijo Carlisle bajando por las escaleras-"son solo unos estudios de rutina, si quieres puedes estar ahí, ya veras que no es nada peligroso"- le dijo para calmarle los nervios.

"Mas te vale Carlisle"- amenazo Rosalie y me tomo con cuidado en brazos.

"Yo la llevo"- le gruño Rosalie al ver que Edward iba a protestar. No estaba de ánimos para verlos pelearse justo ahora.

"Esta bien, no te preocupes"- le dije a Edward. El me miro a regañadientes pero nos siguió sin decir nada.

" Que es esto?"- pregunte al ver lo que habían preparado.

Lo dije, dije que cuando llegara a los 20 reviews iba a subir, aunque tardaron bastante eh, jeje, che! No les cuesta nada poner algo en reviews, algún comentario del cap. o algo no?

La próxima meta, 25 reviews, son poquitos, solo 5 mas, aunque si los pasamos mejor todavía!, muéstrenme un poquito de su cariño (para que sepan estoy haciendo un puchero estilo Alice Cullen, así que piensen en lo convincente que me veo ahora)

NOTICIA: Pronto voy a subir una historia nueva, es una traducción autorizada, aviso!, después les voy a contar de que se trata.

**PLIZ LEAN ESTO: me gustaría que opinaran sobre esta idea, si les gusta o no. La idea principal de este fic era que trascurriera así: desde que Bella y Edward llegan a Forks de su luna de miel en Isla Esme, pasando por todo el embarazo hasta que nace Renesmee y después seguirlo desde que termina el libro, o sea parte de mi total invención. ****Pero una amiga me dijo si podía seguirlo todo, o sea hacer la parte que no escribiría(desde el nacimiento de Nessie en adelante).Y como no lo quiero repetir y que se haga muy denso pensé en como seria hacer esa parte de Bella pero con Edward POV.**

**Seria en Breaking Dawn la parte de libro 2 de Bella pero con Edward pov. No se que les parece, díganme ustedes si les gustaría que hiciera eso.**

Y por ultimo, gracias por los reviews, los FF''s y los alerts, me emociona mucho saber que les gusta lo que escribo: D

Abrazos de oso estilo Emmet para todos!

*MandySwanCullen


	5. Inutil

**Capitulo Nº 4: Inútil**

**Bella POV:**

" Que es esto?"- pregunte al ver lo que habían preparado.

A una de las habitaciones de huéspedes la habían convertido en una sala de hospital, con una camilla en el medio, una pantalla de esas que se usan para las ecografías, o eso creo, tubos, jeringas….jeringas…..agujas, solo con ver eso mi cara se transformo en una mueca de terror, odio las agujas, odio los hospitales, odio esta sala.

"Para que es todo esto?"- pregunto Rosalie que aun no se atrevía a soltarme.

"Queremos hacerle unas pruebas a Bella"-dijo paciente Carlisle.

"Ni creas que lo voy a permitir!"-dijo Rosalie enfurecida.

"Rosalie, será totalmente inofensivo, es pura rutina"-dijo Carlisle para calmarla, al ver que iba a replicar agrego-"necesitamos saber mas acerca del feto, por el bien de Bella…y del bebe"-era mi imaginación o Edward había gruñido?, no fue necesario verlo, definitivamente Edward había gruñido-Además, tu estarás aquí-vi como Carlisle le echaba una mirada rápida a Edward-Veras todo lo que haremos.

Mire a Rosalie, estaba pensativa y con el ceño fruncido, estuvo bastante tiempo así.

"Esta bien, pero si llega a pasar algo que no me guste Carlisle…"gruño Rosalie.

"No será necesario" la interrumpió rápidamente Carlisle.

Rose se adelanto y me deposito en la fría camilla, definitivamente no me gustaba estar ahí, instintivamente me aferre a mi vientre tratando de tranquilizarme, tenia miedo de lo que le podrían hacer a mi bebe.

"Bueno Bella, lista" pregunto Carlisle mientras yo miraba a Rosalie que estaba a mi izquierda y a Edward que estaba a mi derecha.

"Si" no, claro que no estaba lista, pero confiaba en Carlisle y si alguien podía encontrar la manera de ayudarme seria el.

Un par de horas después Rosalie me llevaba escaleras abajo hacia la sala de estar, después de haberme hecho todo tipo de exámenes, todos aprobados por Rosalie claro, y sin ningún éxito. Lo que mas quería Carlisle era poder obtener una muestra del feto, estuvo media hora palmeando mi vientre hasta que desistió y dijo que era imposible, la capa que cubría a mi bebe era muy dura, no había aguja que pudiera penetrar en ella. Eso por un lado me hizo sentir mas tranquila, no quería que pincharan a mi bebe.

Rosalie me dejo en el sofá acomodando mi cabeza en una almohada y arropándome con una manta.

Ahora estaba mucho más cómoda, pero me faltaba algo. Busque por toda la sala a Edward pero no lo veía por ningún lado, seguramente seguía hablando con Carlisle.

Suspire pesadamente y cerré los ojos, me encontraba muy cansada, últimamente no podía pasar mas de dos horas completamente despierta, y había pasado un buen rato desde que había podido dormir.

Justo cuando me empezaba a quedar dormida sentí que alguien acariciaba mi mejilla, sonreí ante ese toque como de pluma, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, nadie mas me trataba con tal delicadeza .Abrí lentamente mis ojos para encontrarme con esos ojos dorados que amaba tanto.

" Lo siento, te desperté"-digo Edward.

"No estaba dormida y tu lo sabes"-reí un poco.

Edward me sonrío, esa sonrisa torcida que yo adoraba, grabe esa sonrisa en mi memoria con detenimiento, sabia que no la vería muy seguido de ahora en adelante, aunque me esforzaría porque apareciera lo mas que pudiera en su rostro.

Volví al mundo real y mire a Edward, me miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido, no entendí su expresión. Entonces el se acerco a mi rostro acariciando mi mejilla con su mano de mármol y tocando su nariz con la mía.

"Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan inútil como en este momento, nunca nada se me ha hecho tan difícil, ver como… "-sentí como negaba con la cabeza como desechando lo que iba a decir-" es como ver una rosa, la mas hermosa y delicada rosa, marchitarse enfrente de tus ojos, cayendo sus pétalos uno por uno, y yo queriendo volvérselos a poner, tu eres esa rosa, y me niego a ver tus pétalos caer, no lo soporto, me gustaría que entendieras como me siento, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero que te sientas nunca como yo ahora, tu lo eres todo para mi, tu eres mi alma, siempre pensé que no tenia alma, pero eso era porque no te conocía, porque siempre te perteneció, y siempre te va a pertenecer, si tu te vas, me llevas contigo"

Y junto mis labios con los suyos, era un beso lleno de dolor, y se lo devolví con el mismo sentimiento, porque yo sabia como el se sentía, y ese iba a ser mi castigo por la decisión que había tomado, me mataba por dentro verlo sufrir, pero no podía ignorar que en mi interior algo me decía que todo iba a estar bien al final, y sabia que era ese algo, nuestro bebe, el fruto de nuestro amor, porque así lo veía, porque eso era, y estaba decidida a todo por luchar por el.

No podía negar que no solo era porque es el fruto de nuestro amor, si no también porque adoraba la idea de poder darle un hijo a Edward.

"Te amo"-dije contra sus labios y con lagrimas cayendo sin parar por mis mejillas.

Lo hago por mi, por mi bebe, pero al final de todo yo sabia que lo hacia por el.

**Se que el cap. quedo muy corto, tenia muchas dudas si subirlo así o no, pero me daba cosa agregarle algo mas después de la "confesión" de Edward. Confesión porque hasta ahora no le había contado de sus sentimientos a Bella. Se me llenaban los ojos de lagrimas mientras escribía esa parte, se me rompía el corazón, odio verlo mal :( **

**Ya di las razones en la nota anterior de mi ausencia u.u**

**Iba a subir el finde pero tengo una inflamación en el hígado, genial no?.___.**

**Me pasan todas.**

**Subiré cuanto antes, para compensar el cap. corto.**

**No es pereza, es que lo quiero dejar así, se trata mas que nada de los sentimientos de Edward.**

**Si podemos llegar a 45 reviews…. :) , Cuídense, las quiero^^**

**MandySwanCullen.**


End file.
